Saying Goodbye
by DisneyDaydreams
Summary: Mochi is old and sick, and it's time for the Big Hero 6 gang to say goodbye. A collection of Mochi memories from each member of the team. Now taking suggestions for future chapters!


_**Wow. It's been over a year since I've posted anything on here. I've been super busy and unfortunately haven't focused on my writing in quite a while. I guess I'm in a slump. This chapter is super short, but I was itching to post something, ANYTHING really. At first this was going to be a one-shot, but i decided to give you (the readers) some say in the stories you want to hear (kind of like my other fic, Give it a Shot). So if you'd like to contribute to ideas for the next chapters, please see the bold text at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Big Hero 6. Disney does.**_

* * *

It was a Tuesday and the San Fransokyo Veterinary hospital was fairly quiet, which was a good thing since Mochi was sleeping in Baymax's arms. It was the first time the cat had looked peaceful in a while. Aunt Cass said he probably knew. Mochi was a smart cat, after all.

Aunt Cass and Hiro sat on either side of Baymax, leaning against him and watching the sleeping cat. Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred sat in chairs around them as they all waited for the veterinarian to call them in.

It had been about a month since they found out that Mochi had Chronic Renal Failure. It was a fairly common problem for older cats, but it had no cure, and Mochi was suffering. It was time to say goodbye.

The door to the back swung open, revealing a short woman clutching the leash of a large white German Shepherd with one black streak on its side. She thanked the receptionist and left, and the group let out a long breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"This is so stressful," Honey sighed, playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"I know," Wasabi nodded. "Every time that door opens my heart stops."

In the silence Baymax's cameras could be heard as he scanned Wasabi. "I do not sense any change in heart rate. Your current BPM is-"

"I don't think he meant that literally, buddy," Hiro said, his voice quiet. He reached over and gently touched Mochi's cheek, and the cat purred in his sleep.

Baymax turned his head to look at Hiro, and his scanners whirred again. "Your neurotransmitter levels are imbalanced and your norepinephrine levels are high. This indicates sadness. Those who suffer from sadness require support from friends and loved ones. Who would like to share their feelings first?"

The room was quiet for a few minutes, then Honey Lemon spoke up. "Does anyone have a Mochi memory?"

Aunt Cass looked up from the sleeping cat and smiled slightly. "That's a good idea, Honey."

Fred jumped up excitedly. "Oh, Go-Go, tell them about the time-"

"No," Go-Go interrupted, popping the piece of gum she was chewing.

"Oh, come on, Go-Go," Honey prompted, elbowing her shorter friend.

Go-Go frowned. "I don't… _reminisce_." She said the word as if it tasted bad.

"Then I'll tell it," Fred said, standing up as if he was about to act out the entire story. "It was a dark and stormy morning, March 5th to be exa-"

"Please, Fred, for the love of all that is holy don't tell this story like you're reading from one of your comic books," Go-Go groaned. She covered her face with her hands, then ran them through her hair and sighed. "Fine. First of all, it was _not_ a stormy morning. It was actually pretty nice outside…"

* * *

 _ **I didn't want to give anything away in the notes before the story, but yeah, this is going to be a sad fic. Next chapter will be Go-Go's Mochi memory. I have an idea for her, but I'm not sure if I want to use it. Any ideas you all have for Go-Go, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Hiro, or Cass are greatly appreciated. Each chapter will be one of the gang's memories of our favorite San Fransokyo cat. Also, each chapter (including this one) will contain a cameo from another Disney animal. Do you know who made an appearance in this chapter? First to tell us who gets a shout out in the next chapter!**_

 ** _Please Review with your ideas/critiques/etc. God bless and have a magical day!_**


End file.
